Pokemon Ranger: The Mask of Mega Evolution
by Atria3470
Summary: Alex Olivine came to Ranger School to make her dreams of being a Ranger come true, leaving behind her beloved Kalos region. Making new friends and experiences in the beautiful region of Almia. However, things back home are in trouble. With her new friends, can they save not only Kalos, but the rest of the regions?
1. The Gemstone of Pledges

**Atria: Let's get this Fanfiction started!The stage is yours guys, do your best!**

**Jesse: Oh boys here she goes. For the love of Mew, help us.**

**Alex: Umm, Please enjoy our story. Atria3470 does not own Pokemon, Pokemon Rangers, or the picture used for cover image. (Disclaimer) However, all OCs belong to Atria.**

* * *

Pokemon Rangers: The Mask of Mega Evolution  
Chapter 1: The Gemstone of Pledges

Alex's POV

New region, new school, and new people that's what people call a new start. However for me, it's a complete nightmare. Standing in my new Ranger school uniform, I waited for Ms. April's cue to come inside of the classroom to meet my classmates. I have so many Vivillons in my stomach, that is never a good feeling. I felt so much emotion swirling in that class some good, some bad, either way it just made me feel nauseous. The comfort I had was the warm feeling coming from the poke balls attached to my silver charm bracelet. I missed Kalos so much, it feels so far away now being in Almia.

"Please Come In!", shouted Ms. April's voice from inside the classroom. Counting down to three, I opened the door and entered the classroom. My stomach literally dropped seeing how many students there were. Closing the door behind me and walked to the front of the class. On the way, I could see curious stares, a few glares, and a few eyes with hearts, corresponding to the emotion I felt earlier. When I reached to front of the class, I turned to face the class. All the students were wearing uniforms, there more boys than girls as well.

Standing next to me, spoke," Everyone this is Alexan-"  
"Just Alex Olivine, I'm Alex. I wish to be a Ranger."I interjected. I hate my full name, only a certain amount of people are allowed to call me by my real name.

continued,"Like she said, she's Alex Olivine. She has transferred from the Ranger Academy in Kalos. She has came from a long way from home, so try to make her feel welcome. Alex, you can take your seat next to Jesse Evergreen. Jesse?, raise your hand, please?"

A dark-tanned boy in one of the front desk raised his hands. He had spiked dark brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. I felt pale compared to him with my long white hair and violet eyes, but I went over to the desk next to Jesse's. I didn't look at Jesse as I took my seat, as I continued to stay quiet. began to spoke to the class, "With our new addition to our class, everyone here will work towards your dreams to becoming Rangers, Operators, Mechanics, and Scientists!"

Everyone, but me shouted, "YEAH!" I just nodded not wanting to say anything. continued,"Just for today I'll allow the class to have a free-study period. Kenette, can you please show Alex around the school?"  
I saw a girl with boyish styled light brown hair and green eyes stood from her desk firmly, "Yes M'am."

smiled,"Thank you, Kenette. Now, I'll be in the Staff room, class." With that left the classroom, but before that, she gave me my student styler and gave me a review on how it works. Although, the styler wasn't any different from Ranger Academy's Styler. As soon as she left, I was swarmed by various of my classmates, I couldn't even leave my desk.

"Why do you want to be a ranger, isn't a boy's job?" asked a girl.(That's rude.)  
"Do you speak Kalosian?" asked a boy. (That's pretty obvious by my accent.)  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" inquired another. (T-that's just personal.)  
Jesse was another to ask a question,"So, how long did take to catch Pikachu? Two hours? Or maybe, three, little girl?"  
Little girl? I may be small, but I a hundred poke dollars that I'm one of the oldest. He sounds real confident in himself to ask me that question so arrogantly.  
I smirked, "ten point three seconds."  
Then the class went completely silent. Did I say something wrong? Then someone laughed really loudly, a boy with honey blonde hair and stormy came over to Jett and placed his hand over Jesse's shoulder to steady himself.

"I guess you're not the only top ranger student in class, Bro. To think this cute little mouse got the same time as you."the boy said happily.

"Anyone who can wipe off that stupid smirk on Jesse's face is good in my books." added Kenette as she walked over to us.

"Don't mind Jesse, he's just over-confident. I'm Kenette Jones and I want to become a ranger as well. You can call me Kenny,"smiled Kenette.

The honey-blonde boy introduced himself,"I'm Jade Evergreen and I want to be a Operator. I'm also Jesse's younger twin brother, if you don't mind I'll call you Lexi. A cute nickname for cute girl."

"All I see is a Flat-chested chibi," scoffed Jesse as he felt annoyed about his brother's earlier comment. I blushed so much that it would put a Tomato Berry to shame. Then Kenette smacked Jesse and Jade upside the head.

"OWWW! THE HELL!"

"THAT'S UNCALLED FOR!"

"Stop being Pervs, Alex ready for the tour?" asked Kenette, she was real annoyed and a tint of jealously.  
I nodded getting out of my seat to follow Kenette out of the classroom. Before a girl with shoulder length auburn hair and brown eyes was running toward us, shouting.  
"Wait! I want to c-" that sentence was never finished because she tripped. I quickly went over to her to see if she was okay.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
The girl quickly stood up dusting off her uniform and smiled at me.  
"Yep! This happens all the time." Informed the cheerful girl. All the the time?! Should I be worried.  
"This is Serenity Alvarez. She may be a ditz, but she is the best at being a mechanic." Stated Kenette.  
I nodded and did a little curtsy," It's nice to meet you. I'm Alex."  
Serenity giggled,"Nice to meet ya, Alex! Now let's have that tour!"

With that, we began our tour. Serenity and Kenette showed me class and introduced me to him. He was tall and lanky man with black and hazel eyes wearing a maroon suit. He was very stern, otherwise a very nice man. We also went to the staff room, was there talking the principal of the Ranger School, . was a very jubilant man and enjoyed talking to him. We went upstairs to the dorms to meet Janice, the caretaker of the school. She was motherly and pleasant, it didn't take long for me to warm up to her. Coincidentally, I was rooming with Kenette and Serenity. Also my things were already in our dorm room. Then we went back downstairs to go to library.(or how Kenette calls it the Evergreen twin's napping spot). It had so many good books, I was really thrilled. Then my eye caught a blonde boy sitting at a table reading a enormous book.

Then Serenity took my hand and lead me towards the boy.  
"There's someone I want you to meet! Danny!" Called blonde boy now deemed Danny, looked up from his book with an irritated look.

"Serenity! I'm trying to read and quiet. This is a library,in case you haven't notice,"scolded pouted and stuck out her tongue at Danny. But I could tell she was happy he noticed her as she continued to hold my hand.

Kenette spoke,"Alex, this is Danny Holt, our school's Jimmy Neutron. He wants to be scientist and he may be cranky at times but he's a good , this is Alex Olivine. She's a new ranger student, she's a bit shy though."

"Olivine?! You mean Olivine Corporation?!" questioned Danny.  
"Y-yes," I nervously answered.  
"Olivine Corporation?" Asked Kenette confused.  
"You don't know-, of course, you wouldn't know. You're brain is filled with Jade." Taunted Danny.  
"It is not!"retorted Kenette.  
"Ah! I know the Olivine Corporation is a company that focuses on health care, like making a first-aid kits and such." That's the jist of it, but there is a little more to it.

"Well I guess I'll call call you princess from now on. It fits your appearance and personality quite nicely," mused Kenette ruffling my hair. I gave a small smile in agreement.

"But why a ranger of all things? Why not go into your family's business?" asked Danny.

I smiled,"It's simple really, to see others' smiles when I help them."

* * *

Jesse's POV

"So what electives are you going to take?" asked Jade as we walked outside to Ascension Square, where our group usually hangs out.

I thought about it before answering,"I think Art it's sounds easy enough, mixed martial arts, my favorite pastime, and the complete opposite you're taking."

Jade scoffed," Good to now I'm loved, bro. I'm going to do Drama, Fashion design, and weightlifting."

I raised an eyebrow,"I've been with you my whole life, you hate exercise. So when do you take Weightlifting?"  
He smirked,"Since Kenette did."  
Of course, if he's not worried about his clothes or hair, he's chasing girls, stupid Beauty Queen. How is he related to me is beyond me.  
"So how's that going has she fallen madly in love with you or is she still hitting you with random things?"I asked sarcastically.  
"She just hasn't realized it yet, but she'll be beggin' on her knees for me,"bragged my brother.

"AND WHY WOULD I BE BEGGING ON MY KNEES FOR YOU!" a hissed a voice.  
We turned around to see a red-faced Kenette, Danny sweating bullets, and Serenity trying to distract Alex from the scene she's about to witness. Then Kenette began to chase Jade around the school grounds trying to kick, punch, or throw him. Did I mention, that Kenette knows karate?

"I WAS JOKING, HAHAHA…See!"yelled Jade as he blocked a kick with his arms.

"Joking my foot, you freakin' moron! Now fight like a man, you asshole!"barked Kenette trying hit him with a baseball bat this time. Where the hell she got that?

"OW! IM SORRY! SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" Screamed Jade.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Alex asked.  
The three of us shrugged as I laughed at the scene.  
"He deserves it." Stated Serenity.  
"I see no need, he's doing just fine if you ask me." Mused Danny.  
"Plus, how can you say that's not funny." I added in between laughs.

After that, Alex stayed quiet as we watched my brother getting pummeled by Kenette. However it got boring after a while, so Danny and I ended it when we restrained the angry girl. Serenity being prepared that she is always is, caught the the whole spectacle on video. Kenette kept on struggling so she can hit my now black and blue brother, while Serenity tried to help the idiot up. We all stopped what we were doing when we heard a click. Alex was holding a light purple camera and was looking at the screen thoughtfully.

"It's a very interesting scene itself, It would be a waste to not scrapbook it." Alex commented to herself. Curious, I went over to her to see the photo, she was right it is an interesting scene, odd too. Even more curious, I took the camera from her.

"Ah! Give it back Jesse! Its mine!" She yelped. I held the camera high over my head as she tried to get it by jumping up and down. The bangs that usually covered her left eye flew out of her face and she continued to try. I was over a head taller than her, so it was practically impossible for Alex to get her camera back. I have to admit it, she kinda looks cute when she's frustrated.

"Jesse, please give it back…," Alex pleaded cutely. I couldn't help, but blush.

I smirked as I grabbed her waist as I continued held her camera in the air with my other hand,  
" How bout a little kiss for it?" Alex's face grew so red that it could rival a Cheri berry or a Tomato berry as I drew her in closer.  
"I always knew he was a pervert." I heard Kenette say.  
"No way, I thought he wasn't like Jade,"Danny said snidely.  
"I take offense to that and I'm not a pervert!" Argued Jade.  
"You sound like a hypocrite saying I that," taunted Serenity.

To tease Alex a bit more, I leaned in close to her lips, "trying" to kiss her as she kept growing more red in the face if possible. Then I saw two pokemon pop out of two poke balls attached to Alex's bracelet. There were a Sylveon and a Lucario, both very angry. The Sylveon used Shadow ball to separate Alex and me, while making me drop the camera. Then the Lucario used bone rush and tried to hit my with the damn bone. The others laughed as I dodged various blows from the Lucario.

"Jade! I helped you so help me!" I yelled as ducked a blow to the head.  
"Nah, don't wanna!" He yelled back, already Serenity was recording this. Then a Shadow ball tried to hit me from the side. Alex's Sylveon looked more than ready to maul me.

"Two against one?! That's fair!" I deadpanned as I continued to dodge the attacks of the two pokemon.

"That's enough! Ribbon! Knight! Stop right now or so help me I'll send out Amity!" Demanded a stern voice. Of people, it was Alex with a strict expression. That expression alone made my heart stop, while the two Pokemon both stopped with fear in their eyes. The Sylveon sat in front of Alex, while the Lucario kneeled.

"You two should know better to attack people without a good reason, I can handle myself pretty, thank you very much! That was so irresponsible, what if someone got hurt other than your intended target. Now apologize to Jesse right now!" Scolded Alex.

The two Pokemon reluctantly agreed, before bowing in apology. Even Alex apologized, "I'm so sorry for Ribbon's and Knight's behavior, they're just overprotective, but…"

"Alex what's wro—" I asked before Alex smacked me upside the head, while the others looked at her in surprise. I held my head in pain, while Alex's pokemon laughed at me.

"OW! WHAT IS THAT FOR?"I asked in pain.  
"It's your fault too, you shouldn't have acted like a pervert," she answered sternly.  
"You must be a genius for asking that question, you deserve a gold star,"remarked Danny sarcastically.  
"Whatever." I said.  
"How about we go to Ascension square?" Asked Serenity. Both Danny and Alex nodded in agreement.  
"Best idea I heard all day. Being with these two perverts sickens me."Joked Kenette.  
"WAIT!"screamed my brother.  
We all looked at him, to see him invading Alex's pokemon's personal space. He kept circling around the pokemon as if they were new clothing. He had sparkles in his eyes as he looked really excited.  
"They're fur looks so shiny, they've been groomed really well. Not to mention they're gorgeous. Alex did you raise them yourself?." Questioned Jade.  
Alex beamed," Yeah, I use to be a breeder, these two are apart of my prides and joys."  
"So you have lots of pokemon?" Asked Jade.  
Alex nodded,"Yes, but I could take a few with me though."  
Grabbing two pokeballs from her bracelet she returned Ribbon and Knight. Then we went to Ascension Square. I always enjoyed to breeze here, it was so calming. So calming not even Hex, my Gengar can ruin it. I would always sit on the Pledge Stone and sleep when skipping class or during lunch.

"Okay, Alex. This Pledge stone, it's said that if you make pledge on it, it surely come true," informed Kenette.  
"Of course, some people don't really believe it," added Serenity.  
"It sounds sketchy, if you ask me," both my brother and I remarked in unison.

We glared at each other in annoyance, we always do this on accident. I honestly hate it.  
"Don't copy me idiot," we said each other again.  
"Stop copying me loser!" We shouted at each other.  
"Wow not even my brother, Ami and I can do that. You guys must be really are close!" Alex said in awe.  
"No we are not!" We argued, while everyone else sweatdropped.  
"Any how that concludes our Kenette and Serenity's adventure tour! So now we have a question for you Alex!" Giggled Serenity.  
Alex tilted her head in confusion,"What question?"  
Kenette gave a small smile,"Would you be our friend? We like to get to know you better."  
"That sounds like a great idea." Stated Danny without being sarcastic for once.  
I saw Alex's smile falter as if we asked her to kill someone. She looked lost, trying to find the right words.  
With tears brimming in her eyes she simply said," I can't."  
"Why not? If it's my brother, then don't worry he's not usually a pervert." Stated Jade  
Alex shook her head, "I just can't."  
I glared at my brother, before looking at the white haired girl,"You mean you're too scared too."  
Alex eyes widened, so that's it.  
"What do you know!" She shouted at me, before she turned to leave too scared to stay. Before she left, I called out to her,"Alex!"  
She turned to face us with a frustrated look.  
"We like you a lot!" Exclaimed Serenity.  
Kenette smirked,"We're going to continue to try and break down your walls."  
"We are not giving up…"started Danny.  
"Until we're friends," finished Jade.  
"So don't think you have a choice." I added.  
Alex didn't say anything, more like she won't. She just wore an unreadable mask.  
"Why are you so sincere…you're lying…"I heard Alex mumble before leaving Ascension Square.

That's how our day ended, the others were coming up with plans to get Alex to be our friend, while I couldn't get the white haired girl out of my head. Why would she say we're lying, despite saying we are sincere, it doesn't make sense. Before I left Ascension Square, I quietly made a pledge, I would be Alex Olivine's greatest friend.

* * *

**A/N : Thank god, I'm done with chapter 1, so sorry if it's long. So what do you guys think, constructive feedback please! This is my first fanfiction, so don't be afraid to give feedback, I want to improve!**

**~Notes~  
1) Capturing scenes are coming soon, any advice on captures? Help would be nice!  
**

**2) I'm thinking on Alex having at least four pokemon with her from her old Breeder days, any suggestions for the others? Same with the other students (Jesse, Jade, Kenette...etc.)**

**3)The name of the chapter corresponding with the gemstone, turquoise. It is considered a pledge of friendship when given as a gift, referring the group's declaration and Jesse's pledge to be Alex's friends.**

**4) If you haven't seen it yet (Which means I have a lot of editing to do), Alex is a empath, a person who can feel or tune in with a person, animal, or thing's emotion. If skilled enough, a empath can decide when to feel someone emotion. However, Alex isn't so she can confuse others emotions as her own or get really nauseated. **


	2. The Gemstone of Recognition

**Atria: Finally! The second chapter is up! **

**Danny: Took You Long enough. I thought you were dead.**

**Atria: You and me both, you and me both.**

**Serenity: Well It's time to start this chapter! Who's with me?!**

**Atria: YEAH! Let's hit it!**

**Danny: *Sigh* I'm Surrounded by Ludicolo. Atria3470 does not own Pokemon, Pokemon Rangers, or the picture used for cover image. (Disclaimer) Of course, all OCs belong to Atria.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Gemstone of Recognition

Jesse's POV

It has been a two weeks since we declared that we would be Alex's friends, but we made little progress. Alex always tries to ignore Jade and I, since we sit close to her during class. While having Kenette and Serenity as roommates can help so much. And Danny can't help either because he doesn't have the same classes with us. However, I'm not giving up, I will become Alex's friend.

"Good morning class!" Greeted Ms. April as she entered the class.

Not wanting to evict Ms. April's wrath, everyone went back to their seats. While my brother tried to hurriedly finish last night's homework in his seat, he must have working on clothing designs again. Well, I didn't do my homework either, I guess it's one of those things that makes Jade and I related.

"Today, we'll be reviewing for tomorrow's test, your homework last night was your study guide, so I hope you finished it all. Also for those in Mr. Kaplan's class, there will be partner capture test after my class. Please keep that in mind," informed Ms. April.

Several groans and complaints can be heard from everyone in the class, including my own curses. I turned to Alex's desk, hoping she would let me copy her homework, but to see her seat empty. Was Alex late? There's no way, she's too responsible to be late, too responsible to even run in the halls. Did she get in held up with Janice, or maybe she. . .

"Where's Lexi?" Asked Jade, looking confused at the empty desk.

I smirked,"Having a bad hair day."

Jade raised an eyebrow,"What did you do?"

I just grinned at my brother as I heard the door open. We turned around to see Alex enter the class. Her usual snowy white hair was now neon orange with glitters. Many students either gave a giggle or a chuckle, but I saw Serenity and Kenette trying to keep it in. While my brother and I were laughing so hard that I swear Mr. Bradford's class can hear us.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Ms. April," apologized Alex.

"Alex, what happened to you?" Asked Ms. April with concern.

Alex gave an icy smile,"Oh, some idiot decided to put hair dye in my shampoo. At first it was dark blue, but when I tried to wash it off it turned orange. Don't worry about it, I'll just wash it off later again."

With that smile of hers, the room felt like the room temperature dropped so much that everyone including, Jade and I stopped laughing.

As Alex took her seat, Ms. April spoke,"Well in that case, we'll be reviewing last night's homework, so everyone take out their homework please."

When everyone did as they were told, Alex shot me a glare that could rival a zangoose's.

"For your sake, this better be temporary, Jesse." Hissed Alex.

I grinned,"Oh really, what makes you think I did it, it could have been anyone."

"True, but not everyone has blue and orange spots on their hands," replied Alex.

I looked down to my hands and true to her words, there was orange and blue splotches on them. I inwardly cursed myself for being so careless, then I just smirked at the Orange haired girl.

"You should feel blessed, not any one can get pranked by someone great as me," I said.

"Ever heard of modesty, you could use it. Just make sure you sleep with one eye open," advised Alex.

I chuckled," You're cute when you mad, but you don't scare me, babe."

"Are you two finished flirting? Ms. April will go ballistic, if you two don't stop,"cut in Jade from his desk.

Alex scoffed before paying attention to Ms. April's lesson as I gave a final glare to my brother before doing the same. The rest of class was miserable as I tried to keep up with the lesson, maybe I should have done the homework. I could just see that F already as I felt my shoulders hunch over. I looked over Jade's desk he wasn't doing so well either. As I packed up my things to go to capture class, someone put a small stack of papers on my desk. I looked up to see that someone was Alex.

"You were having trouble, right? I made this copy of notes for you, I suggest you read it," said Alex.

I frowned,"Aren't you still mad at me? So why help me?"

"Of course I am, but I hate seeing others in distress when I know I can do at least something, so stop thinking about it and read the notes," Alex answered.

I grinned widely," Does this mean we're friends?"

Alex rolled her eyes," Don't misunderstand, I just wanted to help, that's all. We're not friends, just classmates."

"We'll see, Alex," I said winking.

"Whatever, Jesse. See you in capture class," She said dismissively before leaving for the next class.

I looked through Alex's notes. It was very neatly written compared to my chicken scratch writing, with important phrases being highlighted, and a few diagram were drawn. The notes were very simple, but still went over everything in today's lesson. I also chuckled at the occasional doodle in the notes, one had an angry Ursaring yelling to study hard. I smiled, despite the prank I pulled on Alex, she still helped me out. She really is a good person when she wants to be.

* * *

Alex's Pov

After washing my orange hair for fifth time today, I finally got rid of the awful color, returning my hair color back to white. As much I hate Jesse for pranking me , I couldn't help, but give him those notes. Jesse was already dejected about the test tomorrow. It felt so awkward, seeing him like that, he's usually so upbeat and confident.

As I made my way to Mr. Kaplan's classroom, outside in the school building I pushed those thoughts in the back of my mind. I entered classroom hoping to not get noticed by . I remembered when I passed my entrance exam, he joked that I was accepted as a member of a secret army called Team School that would rule the world. Of course being me, I passed out in shock. So I like to stay far away from Mr. Kaplan jokes.

"Ah, Alex just on time. Now class, today's test is serious, we need to see who is strongest duo…THAT WOULD RULE THE WORLD," Mr. Kaplan said dramatically as he paced around the large classroom, causing the whole class to sweatdrop at the capture teacher's dramatics.

Mr. Kaplan coughed,"Now the first duo, Kenette Jones and. . . Thomas Valencia! Come on up."

Both Kenette and Thomas did as they were told, but not before Kenette shot Jesse a thumbs down. Was she trying to diss him or something? Kenette's partner, Thomas was from Mr. Bradford's class so I barely talked to him, but I hear he's good at target clears.

"The rule's are simple, you must stay close to your partner when capturing the pokemon. You're grading how well you work together, so don't worry about time," Mr. Kaplan informed to the class.

"Yes, Sir," responded Kenette and Thomas in unison.

"Alright, Taillow, I leave it to you two," Mr. Kaplan said releasing two Taillow out of their pokeballs into the training circle in the classroom,"Kenette, Thomas, began when ready."

The duo nodded before entering the circle with their stylers ready, while the rest of the class sat down on the floor. As Kenette and Thomas released their capture disc towards the Taillow, they both shouted,"CAPTURE ON!"

I could see they were having hard time, Kenette and Thomas just wasn't compatible. Shoulders bumped together as they tried to work together. Kenette was stumbled over as she tried to draw her capture line closer to one of the Taillow. The duo's step just weren't in sync as Thomas' elbow bumped into Kenette's as he circled around her to avoid an attack from the other Taillow. It looked more like dancing around each other, rather than working together. However, I couldn't help, but feel that Kenette's movements were graceful as she guided her capture disc with her styler. After a few minutes, Kenette and Thomas finally captured both of the Taillow.

"Well done you two, you did pretty well for your first time," complimented Mr. Kaplan,"Take a rest, you two."

Thomas nodded before sitting down, while Kenette said nothing as she clenched her fists. With slumped shoulders, she sat next to me looking frustrated. Kenette is a proud girl, she probably thinks she did awful.

"You know Kenny, you did quite well. I thought your movements were fluid and graceful. It's going to hard for me to beat you," I reassured her to the best of my ability.

"Huh? But, aren't you faster than me?" Kenette asked.

True as that may, but your form is far better than mine. So don't beat yourself up." I replied.

Kenette smiled,"You're a funny person, you know that. One moment, you're ignoring me and the others. The next, you're trying to comfort me."

I felt my face flush," I'm just trying to help, Kenny."

"Thank you, Princess," replied Kenette.

I nodded, then brought my attention Mr. Kaplan who was announcing the next pair. He looked through his clipboard before speaking,"Alright next we have Jesse Evergreen and. . . Alex Olivine."

I growled in annoyance when I heard my name being called, while Kenette chuckled at my misfortune. I stood up along with Jesse to met Mr. Kaplan at the training circle.

"You know the rules, so you guys can begin anytime you like, good luck you two." wished Mr. Kaplan.

"Yes, sir," said Jesse, while I nodded.

"You better not mess around Jesse," I warned the dark brown haired boy.

"Don't worry, I'm planning on passing this test, believe it or not," Jesse assured calmly. I glanced at him curiously, he had a very calm and determined expression. Without saying another word, we both entered the circled with our stylers ready.

"CAPTURE ON," we shouted as we released our capture disc.

When we began, I noticed Jesse went after the Taillow on his right , while I took the Taillow on his left. "Watch you side! Jesse barked out, as I nearly missed a burst of wind that came towards my capture disc and me. As I moved, Jesse shadowed my movements still focusing on the Taillow he was capturing. As Jesse drew his capture line closer to the Taillow, I moved between his steps without bumping into him. When we both finished captured the two Taillow (At the same time, mind you) we shouted,"CAPTURE COMPLETE!"

"Good job, you two. You're sure you guys don't work together often?" Asked Mr. Kaplan.

However, none of us answered. We just stared at each other as we tried to catch our breaths. Jesse was completely different person during the capture, he was so focused and calm as if he has been doing this for a long time. Was he the same person who dyed my hair orange? I can't explain why, but it felt so natural working together, like I could only hear him and Jesse could only hear me, as crazy and cliche as that sounds.

"Hey, you are alright?" Asked Jesse snapping me out my thoughts, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Yes, I was just thinking," I answered quietly.

Jesse sighed in relief," That's good, you looked a little dazed back there. You know, I can see why you got the same time as me for the entrance exam, you're pretty good Alex."

He ruffled my hair like I was a little kid while giving me a wide and easy grin. I should've lashed out about Jesse treating me like a kid, but his praises kept me from doing so. I swear, that stupid grin of his must be contagious because I found myself giving him my own smile admiring his cheerfulness.

I spoke without thinking,"You'll be a great ranger Jesse."

* * *

**A/N: Whew, I never thought that chapter would finish. I love to hear what you guys have to say, so don't be afraid to make a review! I want to improve!**

**~Notes~**

**1) The gemstone that corresponds with the chapter is Topaz! It is believed to bring its wearer recognition, referring to how Alex and Jesse recognize each others abilities. This is a big one for Alex since ****she thinks bad of Jesse after his prank.**

**2) Also thank you guys so much for giving this Fanfiction a chance, I'm really happy that you guys read it. Also I don't know if you're okay with me saying your name, but thank you for giving me my first review. I really appreciated it, Thanks again!**

**See you next time on Pokemon Ranger: The Mask of Mega Evolution!**


	3. The Gemstone of Encouraging Friendship

**Atria: Hi, guys welcome to-**

**Kenette and Jade: YOU'RE LATE!**

**Atria: What's with you guys?**

**Kenette: This particular chapter is later than the other, you realize have made a huge inconvenience for all of us!**

**Jade: Now, now Kenette. I'm sure she didn't mean to be late.**

**Atria: Jeez, you guys are worse than my mother.**

**Jade: Whatever.**** Atria3470 does not own Pokemon, Pokemon Rangers, or the picture used for cover image. (Disclaimer) Clearly, all OCs belong to Atria, including me.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Gemstone of Encouraging Friendship

Alex's POV

I never would have guessed that a battle would decide what I'll do with my weekend…nevertheless here I am, early in the morning on Saturday, fighting for my pride and more importantly, my weekend. During breakfast, Jesse challenged me to a one on one battle, wagering our weekend. In other words, I win, he does what I say during the weekend and vice versa for Jesse. In all honesty, I still don't know how Jesse manage to convince me to agree to such terms.

"Amity use Ice Beam!" I ordered my Blissey, Amity to attack Jesse's pokemon.

"Bli, Blissey!" Amity charged icy energy between her two hands before releasing a beam towards Jesse's Gengar, Hex.

"Hex, counter it with Sludge Wave!" yelled Jesse, as Hex made a large wave of black sludge appear, making it's way to Amity.

When both moves made contact, the Ice Beam completely froze the sludge. The frozen sludge almost covered half of the makeshift field we made on the school grounds.

Not one to wait, I gave out an order," Amity use Calm Mind!"

"Hex charge her!" Shouted Jesse when Amity's body began glow brightly as she closed her eyes. Taking his trainer's chance, Hex tired to get close to Amity.

When Hex got in close, Jesse gave another order," Hex use Icy Wind!"

Snapping her eyes open, Amity tried to dodge the attack. However, Gengar was too quick and his icy wind froze a part of Amity's body. Amity's face grimaced as she tried to shake off the ice off her body.

"Time to end this! Amity use Thunderbolt!" I ordered.

"That's the ticket Hex! Now, Focus Blast! "Shouted Jesse.

Amity's body became surrounded in electricity before firing several lightning bolts towards Hex as he fired a light blue ball of energy towards Amity. As the attacks came too close for comfort, both Jesse and I screamed,"Amity/ Hex dodge it!"

But it was too late, both attacks made contact. Causing both pokemon to be driven back as they fell to the ground. Both Amity and Hex was unable get up, signaling the battle was finished.

I quickly ran to Amity's side, while Jesse ran to Hex. Going through my skirt's pockets, I brought out an oran berry.

"Bli, Blissey. . .," whimpered Amity, trying to apologize as she groggily sat up. I gave Amity a small smile and feed her the oran berry to replenish her energy. She looked utterly exhausted, I inwardly cursed myself for being too hasty during the battle. If only I didn't rush right in, which is weird I usually plan my moves.

"Don't worry girl, you gave it your all." I assured the Happiness pokemon. Helping Amity to her feet, we went to see how Hex and Jesse was doing. The Shadow pokemon looked exhausted, but otherwise okay. Jesse on the other hand wore a irritated expression as his eyebrows knit together.

"What's with you?," I questioned the brown haired boy.

Before he could give me an answer, someone answered for him,"He was hoping to win, that's why."

We turned around to see Danny and Kenette with a Cubone in her arms, they both had amused smirks. Jesse snorted in response, he really hates to lose, huh?

"Were you watching the whole time?" he asked irritably.

"Yeah, so what you going to do about your little bet? It's a tie, right?" asked Danny.

"Don't remind me," sulked Jesse as he sat in a imaginary emo corner while Hex patted him in comfort. (I guess even the most mischevious of pokemon, have a soft side). I raised an eyebrow, now he's being ridicoulous. Jesse really reminds me of my younger brother, the way they sulk is so similar, it's uncanny.

"Why don't you split the weekend? Jesse tells you what to do today and you tell him what to do tomorrow," suggested Kenette.

I hummed in thought,"Sounds fair, I agree with those terms."

As soon as I said that I felt someone pick me up and slung me on their shoulders. Of course, it was Jesse. After getting over my initial shock, I tried kicking and punching the idiot. For someone who gets depressed so quickly, he recovers quick.

"Jesse! Let me go, right this instant!" I shrieked at the brown haired boy. He just ignored me and he adjusted me on his shoulder. It irritates me to end that he is treating my like an object.

"Nope, you're coming with me. You having lunch with us! Now to Ascension Square everyone!" Cheered Jesse as he walked towards Ascension Square's direction with me, along with Hex laughing at my bad luck.

"Don't kid with me! Amity, Kenny, even you Danny, help me!" I shouted in desperation.

Kenette shrugged as her Cubone giggled," Nah, it's way more fun this way."

Danny smiled," I would help, but I think you are enjoying yourself."

"Blissey! Bliss!" Chirped Amity agreeing with Kenette and Danny.

I yelled once again,"DON"T KID WITH ME!"

* * *

Jesse's POV

If looks could kill, I'll probably be six feet under right about now because of the glares I'm getting from Alex after lunch. When we reached Ascension Square, we saw Jade and Serenity already had the picnic already set up. Both Serenity and Jade looked at me like I grew a second head, when they saw me carrying Alex. In all honestly, I almost forgot I had Alex slung over my shoulder, so she was not a happy chibi when I put her down. She ignored me during all of lunch as she helped Kenette and Danny feed everyone's pokemon. Trust me, feeding twelve pokemon is tougher than it sounds, we couldn't eat lunch properly because of the pokemon's behavior. Serenity's Skitty, Rosie kept chasing my Vulpix,Amber around the Pledge Stone because of her tails. Amity and my Lucario, Bellona kept picking picking fights, the same goes for Kenette's Cubone, Mars and Hex. While Alex's Togetic, Castle kept stealing everyone's lunch, along with Danny's Reuniculus. Only Jade's Jynx and Mothim, along with Alex's Sylveon and Lucario behaved.

Kenette sighed,"Man, That was the most hectic lunch of my life."

"Yeah, I never knew they would act like," agreed Danny.

"Not my pokemon, they were the most behaved. Of course, my pokemon are the best raised," bragged Jade.

"They just wasn't use to each other, that's all,"remarked Alex as she pet her Togetic little head.

"Use to each other? Amity and Bellona would have brawled, if we didn't send them back to their pokeballs," I admitted as I played with Amber.

"He's not lying, you know," added Serenity.

"Enough of this, let's play Truth or Dare," suggested Jade happily.

Kenneth objected,"H-hell no! Last time we played, I had to go to nurse's office!"

I felt myself pale. Last time, I had to run around the campus in my underwear, while being chased by Mr. Bradford. When it comes to dares, these people are brutal. From eating my brother's deadly cooking to making a complete fool of yourself. I don't know, if I'm ready to subject myself to that kind of torture.

"Then how about Two Truths and One lie? It's a good game for gathering black mail," mused Alex. Is she joking, someone please tell me she's joking abut black mail.

"I'm fine with it, It beats dancing in my underwear," agreed Danny,"I don't want to end up like Jesse last time."

"As long I don't get killed, I okay with it," said Kenette.

Jade pouted," Fine, but I go first!"

With no objections, everyone sat in a circle. Jade to my left and Alex to my right, while Serenity, Danny, and Kenette was in front of me. I really pray to Areceus, that this game doesn't takes a turn for the worst.

"Before we begin, everyone knows how to play?" I asked.

Serenity raised her hand high,"I don't."

"It's really simple, you just say three things about yourself. Two are true and one is not and everyone has to guess which is a lie." explained Kenette.

"Oh, I see! So it is a game for gathering black mail!" concluded Serenity. Seriously, what do these girls do in their spare time, planning everyone's murder and what's with them and black mail?

"Now everyone shut up, I need to come up with three things to say," snapped Jade. It took a good two minutes before Jade spoke again," Okay, I'm have the best grade in class out of the operators students, Jesse got me into Pokemon Contest, and blonde is my natural hair color."

"The first one, no way in hell you're that smart, you not the type to sit down and study," said Danny.

"I really take offense to that," scoffed Jade.

Kenette thought about it,"Definitely, the second one. When Jesse was a still a trainer, battles was all he could think about. No way he would've pushed Jade into contests."

"I agree with Kenny, Jesse is not really the contest type." Serenity said.

What's everyone attacking me? This is about Jade, not me.

"I'm not sure, but the third one. It sounds more like a lie," guessed Alex.

"**Yep, that's the correct answer!**" Jade and I said at the same time. Realizing, we spoke in unison once again, we glared at each other.

"Heh, knew it." hummed Alex happily.

"Really? Why you did you dye your hair?" asked a surprised Serenity.

"You see, when we were little, Jesse and I were always mistaken for each other and this was before Jesse developed a tan. I got so sick of being mistaken for this moron, I dyed my hair honey blonde,"explained Jade.

"Gee, good to know I'm loved bro, at least I'm not some Beauty Queen who cares about his looks!" I retorted as I petted Amber's tails.

"I don't just care about my looks, I care about other things!" he shot back.

"Like what?! What's the latest-," I began before being interrupted by Kenette. Instead of ignoring her, we decided to let her talk, just this once.

"MOVING ON! It's my turn. Now let's see, I'm from Ecruteak City in the Jhoto region, I'm a little sister, and I really enjoy romance novels," said Kenette.

"The second one, you're way too stiff to be a little sister!" I quickly said.

"The romance novels are a lie, you ran away a week ago when I tired to get you to act out a romance scene in one of my books," explained Serenity.

Alex nodded along with her Togetic,"I also think the romance novels is a lie, I know a romantic when I see one and you don't seem like one."

"The second one, it's hard to believe you're a little sister," stated Jade.

"Considering Kenette hid from Serenity for a week, the third one."reasoned Danny.

Kenette gave a smile,"Of course, the third one is a lie. Romance novels put me to sleep, I prefer thriller novels instead."

Both Jade and I sweatdropped, how could she be a little sister. (Even Amber sweatdropped and she's a Vulpix) It practically makes no sense. However, we ignored it and moved on to Danny.

Danny Shrugged,"I pass, you guys know to much about me or rather too clueless to guess the right answer."

**"What's was that!" **my brother yelled.

"Did I stutter?" Danny asked.

"You wanna go, blondie!" Jade then got in Danny's face.

"Bring it on, Beauty Queen!"He shot back rolling up his sleeves.

And just like that, Jade and Danny started a fist fight. Of course, they are just fooling around like always, but over something like that? That's unbelievable. I'm glad I didn't get caught up in that, usually it's the three of us. Alex giggled at their fight, guess she didn't think someone like Danny would be starting a fight. Trust me, he does, especially with me.

"I guess I'll go next, they need finish their business," said Serenity sweatdropping.

Alex snorted,"I guess they have a lot to talk about."

"Alright, Danny and I have been going out for five months, I can't dance to save my life, and I'm bad at dismantling things," informed Serenity.

Alex scoffed,"The fact I can't use my styler is a pile of nuts and bolts because you wanted to see how it works, the third one is a true. So the second one is a lie."

"The second one," said Kenette.

"I have to say the first, I think you have been dating less than five months," I concluded, they not very open about their relationship, so it's hard to tell how long they have been going out.

"Ding! Ding! is right! It's actually been seven months," cheered Serenity.

**"EHHH?!"** We all shouted.

"IT'S BEEN THAT LONG AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" shouted Kenette.

"To think they've been this lovey dovey for so long and they thought they didn't have to us," muttered Alex to herself.

Serenity just giggled, she's just bragging, she's bragging in her own way. Just then, Danny and Jade joined us in the circle with Bumps and bruises all over their face, They really went all out this time.

"Hey, what did we miss?" asked Danny nonchalantly.

"What did we miss, how comes you didn't tell us when you and Serenity started dating?" I asked.

"WHAT?! YOU GOT EXPLAINING TO DO, DANNNY!" screamed Jade.

"Can we not? It's Alex's turn." pointed out Danny.

We all started at Alex expectantly, I mean can you blame us? We barely know anything about her, so this a good chance to learn at least sometime about her.

"Huh? Oh, it's my turn, well, Alex is not my real name, my little brother and I convinced our two older brother to take us on their journey when they were old enough, and I never had a boyfriend. Any takers?" She asked smugly.

"Those are all questionable, you know." observed Danny, thinking about his answer for a moment. "I'm going to say, never had a boyfriend. You're a sweet girl when you're not ignoring others, so it's hard to believe you never had one."

"I agree with Danny, you like a cute doll." said Jade picking his vote.

Alex flushed,"Please don't call me that."

"Hmm, I think the first, I can't imagine you not being Alex, if that makes sense," remarked Serenity.

"The second make more sense, You like the indoor type rather than the adventurous type,"I reasoned, the third had to be the truth. If she has older brothers like she said, then any guy would have a hard time scoring a date from her with them breathing down his neck.

"I second the motion, I see you reading in the school's library all the time, rather than catching sun,"agreed Kenette.

'Never judge a book by it's cover, remember that you two," smirked Alex.

I rolled my eyes, brushing off the smirk, she's bluffing.

"Well, Jade and Danny is right, the third one was a lie. I did have a boyfriend once, now we're just friends." winked Alex as Castle (her Togetic) giggled.

"Wait, since that was a lie, what's your real name?" asked Serenity.

"Is it Alexis?, Alexa?" I asked curiously.

Ignoring the question, she stood up with Castle in her arms, "Actually like my brothers, I was named after a stone, so it's Alexandrite. This was fun, let's do it again sometime."

We all looked at her confused as she left Ascension Square. Alexandrite, somehow it fits better than Alex.

"Oh shit! It's dinner time!," cursed Jade looking at his watch.

"I refuse to get the scraps," shouted Kenette as she took off running out of Ascension Square.

"No way, I'm missing Janice's cooking," said Jade running after her.

"Danny! You don't have to carry me!" complained Serenity as Danny carried her bridal style while running.

"Running now, Talk later, sweetie," shot back Danny.

As I ran after my friends, I couldn't help but think how much I care about them, Alex, no, Alexandrite including. They're so fun to be with and I think Alexandrite is getting closer to us. Maybe, just maybe pledging to the Pledge Stone is not sketchy. After all, I'm starting to see Alexandrite more as a friend everyday. Maybe she's the same way too, she may not admit it, but she is already acting like one of us. Coming to Ranger School is probably one of the best choices I made cause I of the the friends I have.

* * *

**Notes~**

**1)The gemstone that corresponds with this chapter is Peridot! The gemstone is said encourage Friendship, just like how Jesse and the other tried to use the bet to get closer to Alex!**

**2) Also please tell me what you guys think! I love to hear your thoughts about the story!**

**Thank you for reading, see you next chapter! :)**


End file.
